


Now or Never

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Normal End, 日狛, 狛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: 这个故事告诉我们，路边的东西不要随便乱捡——但要是长得好看那就当我没说。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 14





	1. Indulge in the present

日向创从未见过这样的人——至少以前没有。

……所以他盯着对方看了很久。

回神的时候，那个人已经好奇地看过来了。

应该道歉的吧？他不确定地想。

“ご”

“你好呀。”

白发的青年笑了，温和爽朗的笑容，带着点微妙的漫不经心，与这个灯红酒绿又暮气沉沉的城市完全不搭调。

日向想，如果说要偶遇这个人，应当是在充满异国风情的酒馆，温柔恬淡的黄昏小城，或是幻想中无边的原野。

——而不是午夜时分的东京地铁站。

“你在看我。为什么？”他捻着耳边一缕蓬松柔软的白发——看来这是他的习惯性动作——认真地在思考，随即莫名其妙沮丧起来，“哈……也是，半夜三更在车站遇到我这种颓废的流浪汉，无论是谁都会心情不好的吧……啊啊、真是太让人——”

“我没有那么想。”日向打断了他的话，表情有些尴尬，“我只是……惊讶。现在很晚了。”

的确是很晚了。日向今晚加班了很久，被同事强拉着出了居酒屋又进卡拉OK，一群人拖着他疯疯癫癫浪到半夜以至于错过了最常乘坐的那班地铁，现在只能指望12:30的末班车。偌大的车站空空荡荡只有他们两个人，对方背着画板拖着行李箱一身风尘仆仆，这样的场景说不惊讶是不可能的吧。

而且，流浪汉？

“你没有地方住？”

“大概？”白发青年困扰地搔了搔脸颊，随即眉眼舒展，“原本是想坐车去公园睡长椅的，但地铁广播出了问题，睡过站了呢……不过地铁站的候车厅也有长椅，今晚似乎没有工作人员巡视，可以安心睡觉，交通很方便，明早还能赶上第一班车，也是很幸运的吧？”

说实话，日向觉得无论是公园长椅还是地铁站候车厅长椅都不是什么好主意，更谈不上什么幸运不幸运了。

大概是被过量的酒精控制了大脑，日向突然提出了一个清醒的他根本不会考虑的建议：“既然睡哪里都一样的话，要不要来我家？”

一小时后，日向坐在自家并不宽大也并不柔软的沙发上，听着浴室传来的淅淅沥沥的水声，盯着黑色的电视屏幕，酒醒了。

日向：“……”

不会被当成变态吧。

白发青年从浴室里钻出来，因为没有多余的拖鞋而光脚踩在地板上留下潮湿的足迹，手上还在用毛巾擦头发，“您可是第一个愿意收留我这样脏兮兮的流浪汉的人，我很感激哦。”

这人口中不断出现的过度自谦发言日向已经不想再吐槽了：“哪里像流浪汉了，明明挺干净的吧。我一开始也只以为你是误车的旅客而已。”

白发青年的东西都放在玄关不远处，行李箱几乎完全敞开。日向没看几眼，但用品意外的齐全，旅行绝对够用。

“诶？难道是在夸奖我的外表吗？连我的母亲都没这样称赞过我呢！”

……因为语气是实打实的开心所以听起来更奇怪了。这是捡回来了个什么啊……果然酒精害人不浅。

“吹风机在电视柜的第二个抽屉里，饮水机和纸杯在门后面。觉得无聊的话可以看看电视，在我洗完之前决定好沙发或者地板，我个人推荐地板，毕竟沙发是单人款式。”

也许是身为房主的天然优越感，也许是因为酒精的作用还没彻底消退，日向说话的方式并不很客气。他抓抓头发起身去洗了个战斗澡，擦脸时发现镜子上附着的水雾似乎被画了什么东西。

凑近仔细看发现是团子的形状，顶端耸立着一根相当眼熟的呆毛，简笔画一般的轮廓正好套在他脸上。

“……”这人真是无聊。

日向·呆毛·创愤怒地打开浴室的门，看见白发青年顶着那头过于蓬松、吹干之后几乎是张牙舞爪地炸起来的白毛躺在地上正准备睡觉，身下垫着一堆报纸。

日向：？？？

捡你回来是为了让你睡报纸的吗？

真是败给他了……日向叹了口气，走过去把人从地上掀起来丢到沙发里，不顾他的抗议扯走了所有的报纸，换成收在柜子里的薄毯，仔细铺平。

白发青年抱着沙发靠垫喋喋不休，日向听得厌烦，干脆用被单把他罩了个严严实实，任他在里面胡乱扑腾成各种诡异的形状，发出咿咿呜呜无意义的抱怨——像只被装进布袋子里的猫，日向这么想着关掉了灯。

被单里的猫总算是安分了下来，哼哼唧唧地滚下沙发落在日向临时整理出来的简陋榻榻米上，发出“扑”的一声柔软的轻响。

过了一会他开口说：“晚安——啊，抱歉，我这样的家伙肯定没资格让其他人自我介绍的吧，连晚安都说不好的我实在——”

“日向创。”日向打了个哈欠，“话太多了啊，你。闹腾到现在还不睡觉吗？”

“那，晚安，日向君。我是狛枝凪斗。”

“晚安，狛枝。”

宿醉加熬夜的后果在第二天早上展露无遗，日向坐在床上，觉得自己的脑袋像某人的头发那样炸开了。

Boom——他面无表情地想。

闹钟显示七点四十分，他多睡了十分钟。长长叹了一口气，现在要打起精神来了。脱掉睡衣，穿上又一件白衬衫——昨天那件因为太累而被丢到了床头而不是洗衣机里——晕乎乎地走进卫生间，直到第一捧凉水扑到脸上才清醒不少。洗漱之后他走向厨房，路过沙发时注意到了地上的一摊不明物体。

盯着那团布料和顶部露出的一坨白毛看了很久，他才想起自己昨天捡了个人回家。

日向：“……”

幸好这家伙没醒，他一点也不想被初次见面的陌生人看见自己只穿着衬衫和平角内裤（蓝底白樱ver.）在房子里走来走去的样子。

默默地放空了一会，日向继续往厨房走。单身汉也不能指望有什么像样的早餐，微波加热的速食三明治和牛奶就算对付过去了——想到现在还在地板上躺着的另一个人，日向自认为很贴心地在茶几上放了一份速食三明治，附言“牛奶在冰箱里，喝完记得洗杯子，备用钥匙在鞋柜上”，穿好外套出门去上班。

上午九点，狛枝从被单里探出头来。

花了两三秒意识到自己身处何方的狛枝与被单搏斗一番，顺利脱出。T恤，风衣和长裤穿上身，速食三明治几口吞掉，没喝牛奶，总用时十分钟。拈起纸条看了看，顺手把钥匙挂在画架上带出了门。

中午十二点，日向捧着外送的盖浇饭便当有一口没一口地吃，眼睛一直没从电脑屏幕上挪开。

他大学毕业后就在这里工作，现在也算个不大不小的“前辈”——和同事们关系都还不错，持续性单身，薪水稳定事业顺利，人生堪称一帆风顺，最大的变数恐怕就是昨天捡了个人回家。这样的生活的确无趣，日向却满足于这种无趣。

只是……多少还是会觉得不甘心。

日向敲击键盘的速度慢了下来。

昨天会头脑发热把狛枝带回家，也是因为这点不甘心吧。

既是羡慕也是嫉妒，他喜欢狛枝眼睛里那些明亮的光，怀念自己曾经拥有它们的日子，向往还拥有它们的狛枝。

所以也并不是奇怪啦。这样安慰过自己，三两口扒完饭的日向再度埋首于工作，心里想着狛枝现在会不会已经走掉了，松了口气又觉得有点难过。果然还是想养的吧……

打住。好像歪到危险的地方去了。

下午三点，狛枝凪斗在被猫挠花了脸后从草丛里摸出了一张奖券，是一等奖。鉴于目前已经基本解决了本月的食宿费用，狛枝愉快地在街头支起了画架。

他看起来像是流浪画家，又比那些落魄人来得干净整洁，所以也有人猜测他是到街头写生的大学生。——但不管他是谁都无所谓，永远新鲜同时又千篇一律的城市，这人流汹涌之中无一与他有所关联，过路人往往匆匆一瞥便不再关注，年轻的女性会因那张俊秀的脸而多看几眼。

放学的女学生注意到了狛枝，在不远处窃窃私语，发出小小的、羞涩的笑声。

狛枝向画面空白的角落投去一点注意力，几笔添上三两片轻盈扬起的裙裾。

晚七点华灯初上，日向走出了公司大门，一如既往被人流裹挟着进了居酒屋。上班族夜里的去处无非那么几个，他也早习惯了这样的酒桌交际，喝着酒听其他人高声谈笑，偶尔说上几句话维持一下存在感。

烟酒、领带和职棒的话题永远都不会过时，当然讨论最多的是女人，各种各样的女人：在家当全职主妇的老婆，娇气爱闹的女友，夜店欢场的小姐，大多容貌姣好，再不济也是性格温驯。以往他都是抱着玩笑似的心态去听，这次却不期然想起狛枝的脸。

那家伙也长得很漂亮吧，还是说好看？应该是好看，昨天第一次见面那时候就笑得很好看，结果刚开口说话就变成了奇怪的家伙。啊即便这样还是挺好看就是了……

“喂日向，这是想起了谁啊？”邻座的人醉醺醺地凑过来，“那女孩漂亮吗？”

日向还在走神，下意识回了一句：“男的。”

“……哈？”左右田吓了一跳，酒都醒了不少，语气僵硬，“你是HOMO？”

“我没那么说吧。”日向额角一跳，“昨天在车站看过一眼，男的，长得好看，没了。懂？”

“懂懂懂……切，原以为你这边有什么新情况……无聊……”

他嘟嘟囔囔地转回去了，日向端着酒杯继续走神。

话说狛枝是真的长得很好看啊。

……嗝。

晚上八点，狛枝带着画板和一大袋方便食品打了车，轻车熟路报出日向家的地址。

毕竟兜里还揣着人家家门的钥匙嘛——抱着这样的想法打开了单身公寓的门。

没人。

换好新添置的拖鞋，把大堆零食从袋子里抖到桌子上，洗完澡窝在沙发上看电视啃零食等另一个人回来，狛枝忽然觉得很荒谬。

……这是搞什么。

狛枝凪斗现在应该躺在随便什么鬼地方盖着报纸看星星等流星陨落引发一场灾难再奇迹生还才对。再不济也应该是被劫匪丢在年久失修的小仓库里等横梁塌下来砸断绑手的绳子之后带着他们的钱包逃走吧。为什么会是坐沙发看电视吃零食啊。这也太奇怪了。要说等什么人回来也很奇怪，这又不是他家。

狛枝咔嚓咔嚓嚼着蜂蜜黄油味的薯片，换了一个频道，又换了一个频道。

……好无聊。连家庭游戏机都没有。

日向君什么时候回来。

晚上十一点，日向站在了家门口，掏出钥匙开门。

……没打开。

日向：？

不死心地将钥匙转了又转，门锁确实打开了没错……那就是里面有什么东西卡住了？

试探着推推，好像松动了一点，喝得晕乎乎的日向索性用力一撞破门而入，顿时一声巨响。身体因为惯性踉跄了几步，好不容易站稳了，一抬头发现临时室友就站在面前，手里还攥着把雪亮的水果刀。

日向：？？？

对面手持凶器的家伙看上去比他更惊讶：“日向君？”

“嗯，是我。”日向看了看他的脸，又看了看那把水果刀，干巴巴问了句废话，“……你要做什么？”

狛枝诡异的停顿了一下，“原本打算拿它捅你一刀来着。”

“哈？为什么？”

“……”暴力拆解自家家门的人摆张无辜脸是要给谁看啊，亏他还以为劫匪终于上门而松了口气，“这就要问日向君你自己了。”

日向尴尬地抓了抓头发：“也不怪我吧……门好像卡住了。”

狛枝越过与他同等身高的日向的肩头往门口一看，发现鞋柜凄惨地歪倒在一边，所有鞋子都散落在地，他自己那双也混在里面，休闲款式的灰色帆布鞋在一堆长得都差不多的黑皮鞋中分外显眼。

一片狼藉。

大概能猜到发生了什么，两个人都从对方脸上读出了这句话。

日向率先开口吐槽：“……真够傻的。”

然后他们开始笑，笑得很厉害，放肆得像是两个十六七岁的少年，或者一对很亲近的朋友。日向恍惚想起他有很久没这么笑过了，一时不知今夕何夕。

即使这没什么好笑的。

狛枝揉了揉泛着泪花的眼角，笑意还未退去，尾音活泼地上挑：“你要吃点东西吗？我带了零食回来。”

“不了，我不饿。”

“记得把桌子上那张奖券拿去兑哦，是食宿费。”

“20w？运气真好啊狛枝，我还没见过这么大的奖呢。”

“是用很惨烈的代价换来的。”

“呃”

“不要脑补糟糕的东西啊日向君。”

“对不起”

“道歉的意思是确实脑补了糟糕的东西吗？”

“……”死亡凝视。

“啊真是糟糕的大人……呜哇哈哈哈哈哈——好啦好啦我认输不要挠我啦很痒的！睡觉！快去睡觉啦日向君！”

日向的初衷是收留无处安身的狛枝暂住一晚，莫名其妙成了室友这种展开他是怎么也没想到的，与人同居需要注意的各种事项也并不在他的考虑范围之内。但现在就不一样了，他不得不面对一些一旦处理不当就有可能引发绝望事件（存疑）的重大问题。

比如，狛枝睡哪里。

单身公寓自然只有一间卧室，总让狛枝睡客厅地板也不是办法，日向灵光一闪买了张气垫床，勉强塞进多余的空间。

“如果这是日向君所希望的，即使是狗窝我也不会有什么怨言喔。我啊，只是对童颜的日向君实际上却是个抖S这件事有点感兴唔唔唔唔唔”

“无论是信息量还是糟糕程度都太过了狛枝。况且这才不是狗窝啊，是人睡的床……”

被捂住了嘴的狛枝笑眯眯地看着他。

“……”心、心虚是怎么回事……

最后日向忍痛将书房挪用为第二间卧室，塞满工具书的书柜放在自己床头，每天起床都变成了折磨。狛枝倒是很开心，证据就是他擦过的玻璃窗比平时更加明净敞亮了一点。

“日向君！极致的绝望才能孕育出强大的希望！不要向绝望屈服啊日向君！坚强起来！用你的希望战胜绝望啊日向君！”

“话太多了狛枝！”

某种意义上而言，这样的互相咆哮也是关系变好的体现吧（存疑）。

再就是饮食习惯。日向三餐定时过时不候，菜单也一直没怎么变过，狛枝却惯于将各种即时食品咽下肚，用他自己的话来说是节省宝贵的时间。不过他们也不常一起吃饭，这点可以忽略不计。

“又是吐司吗……早餐还是吃些实在的饭菜比较好。”

“速食三明治，定食便当，啤酒配菜，实在得不能再实在的社畜菜单呢日向君。”

“请对房东保持应有的尊重。还有谁是社畜啊。”

“不是吗？嗯……确实，日向君的话，想升迁也不是很难。”

“没那么轻松，我的能力还不够。”

“骗人。”狛枝盯着日向头顶那根理直气壮耸立着的呆毛，目光灼灼：“日向君又说谎了。”

呆毛晃了晃，有点心虚地弯下来：“好吧，其实是因为经理没有加班费……别拿那种眼神看我！你以为谁都像你一样光靠捡钱就能在东京活得舒舒服服的吗？”

对于狛枝不可思议的强运，这段日子和他同住的日向已经有了极为深刻的印象，被风拍到脸上的巨额彩票根本就是Level 1的存在。

更令人不解的是，他同时也倒霉透顶……

“只是幸运降临之前的一点点小代价而已，”狛枝自己是这么说的，“毕竟，无条件的幸运过于可怕了，不是吗？”

“你那种极端的幸运灾厄也很可怕啊。”

更可怕的是，这人完全把异常当作日常在活着。

“在我看来日向君才是异常的那个哦。”狛枝咬着吸管反驳，“把每一天都当作同一天在活着，多可怕啊。”

轻描淡写反驳了他内心的想法，狛枝在日向眼中的形象蓦然变得恐怖起来——然后这个恐怖的家伙就被星冰乐呛个正着，咳得眼泪汪汪。

日向：……

狛枝：QAQ

哭笑不得地给他拍背顺气，那些关于狛枝的可怖猜测很快被置之脑后，满心满眼都是面前喝饮料都能呛到的不靠谱的家伙。

“你啊……”

不会是故意的吧。

“给我。”

“不要。”

——话题回归。日向作为社畜一员，日常作息都有规划，遇见狛枝那晚算是极小概率事件，入职几年头一次。而狛枝……日向对此持保留态度。

半夜醒来去卫生间发现书房——现在是狛枝的卧室了——还亮着灯，中午回家取备用U盘时正好撞上刚起床的狛枝，这种事情已经发生过不知道多少次了。日向毫不怀疑如果自己也这么干绝对会死得很早，偏偏狛枝每天出门都是神清气爽。

这个人究竟怎么回事？手动调节生物钟原来是可能的吗？是说这种技能有什么用啊？

“用来旅行啊，”狛枝理直气壮地回答，“不需要特意去倒时差，这不是很方便吗？”

日向噎住了。

明知道狛枝在口胡，他居然觉得挺有道理……

“你经常旅行吗？”需要倒时差，那一定是非常非常遥远的地方吧。

“我、经常旅行？”狛枝的咬字变得奇怪起来，“日向君恐怕误会了什么呢……”

“——不是‘usually’，是‘always’啊。”

“‘always’？”

那是……什么意思？

似乎是觉得日向的反应很有趣，狛枝愉悦地弯起眼睛：“我啊，一直在‘旅行’哦。”

狛枝生在不知名的小镇上，走过很多地方，看过很多风景，见过很多人，像片叶子早早落下借着东南西北风四处流浪；日向在东京出生，长大，上学，毕业，工作直到现在，不出意外也会在这里埋葬，树木一样植根于这片土地：单从这点来看，两人是完全相反的存在，各自度过了二十余年迥然相异的人生，未来也不该有所交集。

只能归结于偶然。

若是以树和叶子作比，等不到风的叶子暂时落在树下休息，从未挪开半步的树读着叶脉里的故事。

不过也并不是树和叶子。叶子不会把树底下的土翻起来，树也不会主动要求叶子讲故事。

“日向君一定会失望的，”狛枝翘着脚躺在沙发上，“我这样的口才连街头乞丐都不如。”

“用他们作标准不太好吧。”况且我觉得你相当能说会道，至少是很会骗人的类型，“随便说说吧狛枝，我很想听。”

狛枝抬起下巴，眼尾斜飞：“跪下舔我的鞋子就给你讲咯。”

“……”

“……开玩笑的。”

“最好真的是那样。”

“噫。好可怕啊。”

垃圾话归垃圾话，正经起来的狛枝还是很能唬人的。大概旅行真的有什么神奇魔力，再沉默寡言的人说起亲眼所见的风景都鲜活无比，何况狛枝。

京都与姬路城，所有的建筑都很漂亮，悠悠闲闲的镰仓人和他们的空气叫人从骨子里懒散下来，踏着金鱼步的花魁容姿靡丽，鬼气森森的深林里由人类装扮的百鬼夜行，北海道的滑雪场真的很冷害得他一直在打喷嚏还摔进了雪坑里，鱼市附近的野猫抓老鼠和人换鱼，凤师的露天温泉上还在下着雪，做河豚的师傅故意在刀上留了一点毒戏弄客人，他却很不幸地吃到了全部，在医院结识了漂亮的护士小姐……

他说得很慢很散乱，用各种微妙的比喻和肢体语言，夹杂着当地的方言俗语，日向听不懂。或许他本来也没打算讲得通俗易懂，仰躺的姿势让他看起来像是在对天花板和吊灯说话而不是坐在对面的日向。

不可否认的是，他说得很欢。

如果说旅行使人饱尝活在世上的快乐的话，那分享这些见闻就是使人享受活在人间的快乐了吧。

透过狛枝，日向看见了那些他从未见过的风景，每一处都色彩鲜明。

与此同时、也意识到了另一件事——

——狛枝会离开。

毫无道理、仅凭直觉做出的猜测，但却从未如此确信过什么。

狛枝的声音慢慢变得轻而低缓，大概是困了。

“……”

“狛枝？”

没有回应。

睡着了吧。

随手给他盖上毯子，日向转身回房间。

同居生活是意料之外情理之中的平淡，日向工作很忙早出晚归，狛枝终日四处游荡不见踪影，二人共住的公寓却渐渐有了人味。

比以前像样多了，狛枝评价道。

房间内的布局陈设，物品的摆放位置，特殊风格的装饰物，这类细节中包含的个人色彩总是十分浓厚。狛枝就热衷于填充所有的边边角角，把东西放在他自己觉得合适的位置，至少在表面上占据这一空间。日向无法理解这种行为，但这不妨碍他意识到自己和狛枝之间巨大的差异——关于电视遥控器，以及它应该在的地方。

由此可见，遥控器丢失是必然事件（存疑），他不需要再把房子掀个底朝天，只用考虑要不要试着把新遥控器粘在桌面上。说实话，他很担心这样做会让桌子和遥控器一起消失掉。

“所以说，遥控器还是放在沙发上更方便啊——”

“桌子上的支架难道是摆设吗？明明放在那里更好找吧。”

“那就把支架放在沙发上咯。”

“哈？你认真的？——等等，怎么又不见了？”

“在沙发上。”

“不在沙发上，我没看到。”

“那肯定是日向君在像条狗狗一样到处乱翻的时候不小心弄丢了。”

“……”

“日向君冷静！放下那只呱太！”

最后他们互相推搡着出门去买第四个遥控器。

狛枝笑嘻嘻地凑过来：“绝望了呢，日向君。连表情都死掉了。”

“……”你也不想想是因为谁。

颜料不小心甩到墙上怎么也擦不掉，地板上出现了画架脚的拖痕，开关周围贴上了装饰贴片，每一个空闲的角落都放着摆件，绿植在阳台上肆无忌惮地疯长，墙角的迷你豆袋椅堆起一座小山……狛枝留下的痕迹越来越多，可用空间早已告急，他还在源源不断地往家里塞各种小物件。

狭小的空间其实也能给人带来安全感。日向不知怎么的回忆起自己小时候特别喜欢的那个大纸箱，默许了狛枝的行为。

但也不是没有抱怨过——

“如果你走了的话，我会很困扰的。”

这是真话。日向没有狛枝满级的打扫技能，他甚至根本不擅长这个，一块蘸了洗涤剂的抹布就能擦遍整个房间，对物品的分类也很苦手——简直不敢想象狛枝走后他该怎样整理这些好像都挺有用又好像只能用来看的东西。那太难了。

不过狛枝只听到了说出口的部分。他很少会觉得为难，现在却好像是真的无话可说：“日向君不想要我走吗？”

“是啊。”

……“是啊”。这可就难办了……

狛枝不由得头顶冒汗，绞尽脑汁寻找托词：“嗯，日向君……那个……”

日向疑惑地回过头来：“怎么了？”

“……”狛枝嗓子发干，颤巍巍地挤出一句，“那，我就，不走了……？”

……糟糕。

日向简单地笑笑没说话，继续忙自己的事。

狛枝开始方了。

他猜不透日向的心思，也不知道这到底是信了还是没信抑或根本没在意，不受掌控的摇摇欲坠感无疑更令人不安。

相比之下，日向的心情愉悦就显得很诡异。

走是一定会走的，但至少不是现在。能让这样的狛枝动摇就已经很不错，也不能奢求更多……而且狛枝强装镇定的表情真是相当可爱。

——弄哭小孩子可是糟糕大人才会有的恶趣味啊，日向君。

狛枝终于没能摸清日向对他离开这件事是什么态度，只好放弃思考，将心思尽可能多地花在和日向的相处上。

若是换作以前的他看来，日向这种人无疑是最无聊的，苍白平凡又缺乏希望的生机，根本不值得费心去关注。但日向出现的时机方式甚至之后发生的事都像是经过精心策划一样，所有的一切都是刚好，顺利成为了这段时间里的“唯一”。

顺利过头了吧。实在很奇怪……是幸运吗？难道是幸运吗？

“日向君是幸运吗？”

这个问题突兀而奇怪，日向怔了怔才笑着回答：“我可没你那么幸运，不要挖苦我了。”

“没错就是这样，就是因为我得到了幸运日向君才会不幸的balabalabala”

“这无论怎么听都很奇怪啊，狛枝你没事吗？”

“我很好喔呵呵呵呵呵这么幸运真是太棒了诶即使日向君会不幸也还是这么开心的我果然”

“狛枝你坚持一下我马上去打电话叫救护车”

于是时间就这么过去。

相遇时夏日未了，银杏花蕊正从枝头簌簌坠落，转眼间金色的扇形叶片铺了满地，深秋已尽，凛冬将至。

狛枝说：“我要走啦。”

日向并不怎么意外：“我知道了。”

好奇怪啊。

“不再挽留一下吗？”狛枝鼓起脸颊，“真无情啊，日向君。该不会早就厌烦了，一直在期待我走吧？”

“我是很想让你留下没错，但你会吗？”——为我？

“说不定呢？”

“你不会啊。”

太奇怪了。

平时的日向君不是这样的。平时的日向君才不会用这种语气说话。如果是平时的日向君大概会露出一副“你说什么风在喧嚣我没听到”的表情要求他重复一遍再发上十秒钟的呆才能做出点反应吧？既然已经是那种等级的在意了就算不挽留至少也该问句“为什么”吧？

所以这种反应是……？

“……原来如此。日向君是胆小鬼啊。”狛枝小声地呼呼笑，“是因为害怕即使你哀求我也不留下，会变得很难堪吗？”

“那种事怎样都好……”

“那什么才重要？”

几乎是在质问了的语气。日向头疼地揉揉眉心：“重要的是，你不会留下来吧。”

“为什么这么肯定？如果你开口，我或许真的会为日向君你留在这里也说不定喔？我以为你该知道的——总还有点自觉吧。明明是有希望的，却不愿意去尝试吗？这可不——”这可不像你——

“那我问你，狛枝。这就像你了吗？”

“……哪里不像？”

“不断要求我挽留你，是想表达什么呢？”

“………………………”狛枝难得真正地沉默了一会。

这是在做什么呢？自己。

无论怎么说都太难看了。

……只是想确认、自己在日向君心里很重要吧。

虽然很自以为是，但——

“反论。”

“……诶？”

“你对我而言的确很重要，狛枝。这不需要怀疑。我很喜欢你这个室友，和你在一起的大多数时候都很开心，希望你也一样。”日向弯下腰，隔着沙发靠垫给了狛枝一个很轻的拥抱，“所以……旅途愉快。”

“……真狡猾啊，”狛枝的声音闷在日向肩头，听起来像是柔软的呜咽，“这不就是完全走不掉了吗。”

“怎么会。”

“……就是这点最惹人讨厌了。”

既然是个迟钝的笨蛋就无需再理解些什么超出范围的东西，都已经看得那么清楚了哪里还有施予温柔的必要。明明可以随便打发掉，却执意留他在身边，不管怎么想都够讨人厌的了。  


不知为何又停留了三天。

“我要走了。”

“嗯。”

“这次是真的要走啦。”

“好。”

“说不定再也不回来了。”

“我知道。”

“日向君是个无情的渣男。”

“商店街那边新开了一家冷饮店……”

“……”

狛枝拖着行李箱踢踢踏踏上了车，隔着厚厚的玻璃车窗也能看出脸色不好，日向也只是一边叹气一边微笑，挥手告别。没过多久列车开走了，日向打车赶去公司。

今天是工作日，他还要上班。

给了狛枝的家门钥匙他没说要，狛枝也就没还，彼此都默契地假装忘了这回事。

——总还是抱着不切实际的幻想，希望狛枝在某天用钥匙打开那扇门啊。

——即使笃定他们不会再见。

日向创从未见过那样的人，以前没有，之后也不会再有了吧。


	2. After That

“这是怎么回事啊日向？！”

左右田和一，日向目前关系最好（左右田语）的朋友，在踏进日向家时发出了难以置信的声音。

不难理解，毕竟不是每个人都能在发现朝夕相处（存疑）的朋友家里一夜之间（存疑）天翻地覆时保持冷静。

——但也不是每个人都会像他这么激动的。

“是遭了贼吗——不，不是，虽然乍一看乱七八糟但反而有种凌乱的美感……这、这难道是——巴洛克吗？！”

不，完全听不懂你在说什么。

对艺术一窍不通的日向并不想发表什么意见，叹着气试图从满室狼藉中寻找一条可供两人通行的道路：“这些东西不是我的……”

“不是？那就是女朋友的咯？看不出来啊日向，不声不响就勾搭到了又漂亮又有品味的女孩子？”

“哈？”我怎么不知道自己有女朋友？日向用脚尖挑开毛绒绒的布偶，把脚塞进那一小片空地，“这些东西是我之前一个室友的——小心别踩到那个，会碎的——现在他走了，我还没清理完而已。”

“骗谁呢！你根本就没动过它们吧？”

“呃……”这倒是。

虽然完全搞不懂左右田口中牵一发而动全身的凌乱美感是怎么回事，但……离狛枝离开那天过了将近半个月时间，玻璃窗上已升起了迷蒙的水雾，房子里的东西却还保持着原状，也只有他自己不想清理这一个解释了。

左右田看他这副表情就知道自己说中了，不由得得意起来：“哼哼……说谎被我发现了吧？我就知道——喂这个捕兽夹是怎么回事——话说你这家伙还真是好命，我的索尼娅小姐到现在还没回应过我……但我是不会放弃的balabala”

他口中的索尼娅日向也有所耳闻，似乎是某个公国的王女殿下。这样的身份本不该和左右田有交集，但据左右田说，他和那位王女殿下是高中的同班同学。

到底是哪所高校日向没有多问，他更关心的永远是当下：“所以你真的要去她的国家？”

左右田把自己扔进豆袋椅里，手臂一挥豪气万丈：“没错！我和你们公司的合约快要到期了，回去我就辞职，去追求索尼娅小姐！”

左右田是日向工作的公司花大价钱外聘来的派遣员工。当时签了一年的约，因为工作出色公司有意续约，但左右田态度很坚决，说什么也不同意。

“你们不能阻止我追求幸福！”

当时部长的表情日向到现在还记得。

……并且想笑。

借咳嗽压下满腔笑意，日向拍了拍他的肩膀，在旁边坐下：“那就预祝你抱得美人归了。”

“这不是当然的吗？！——喂日向，你也别藏着掖着了，快说快说，是什么样的女孩子？长得漂亮吗？长发还是短发？啊肯定是像艺术家那样的类型吧！温柔忧郁的气质美人？”

一连串问题砸得日向头晕，无奈地举起双手作投降状：“好了好了我说就是了……”

左右田眼巴巴地望着他。

“长相是很漂亮没错，气质谈不上，还总爱说些奇奇怪怪的话，真的是很奇怪的家伙。”日向回忆着狛枝那些古怪发言，额头青筋不停地跳，“ 头发也很奇怪，半长不短还到处乱翘，也就刚洗完澡的时候好点，一吹干又炸起来……怎么了？”

左右田用无比怨念又无比艳羡的眼神和语气，幽幽问道：“你们一起洗澡？”

“不，我没——”

左右田：“呸。”

“真没有。”天知道连个浴缸都塞不下的淋浴间怎么可能容下两个一米八多的成年男性一起洗澡。

“不是一起洗也差不多了吧，”左右田酸酸地说，“呿，真有你的啊日向，之前都不声不响的……”

日向：……

百口莫辩。

“真不是女朋友，他都走了一周了——”

“走了就去追啊！……‘他’？”

“为什么要追，送他上车的还是——”

“等、停，停一下。”左右田打断了他的话，撑着额头精神恍惚，“‘他’？男的？”

“是啊？”

“你怎么不早说？”

“我说了啊？”

“你可没说那是个男人？”

“你也没问啊？”

“……你是HOMO？”

“不是啊？——呃，现在我也不确定了。”

“……”左右田用一种全新的眼神打量着他。

“……所以你知道了。真的不是女朋友。”

“行、行吧，我知道了。”左右田一脸牙疼的表情，“不是女朋友是男朋友？”

“……”都说了不是那回事了。

“别那副表情，你骗得了别人可骗不了我！咱俩可是心灵之友啊！”

日向开始怀疑自己的表情管理是不是出了什么问题，怎么每个人都会解读出奇怪的东西：“为什么你总觉得我和他是恋人关系？我们真的没在交往。”

“哈……？你为什么总是在强调没在交往？”

“不然还有什么可说的？”

“重点难道不是你喜欢那个男的吗？”

“……”

不是说恋爱中的人智商普遍变低的吗？

……果然还是因为这家伙是单恋吧，日向险恶地想。

“我还以为你们都挺排斥同性恋。”知道了好友的态度，日向索性放开来说，“总之，我是喜欢那家伙没错——但也就到此为止了。”

左右田猛翻白眼。

“男人又怎么了，喜欢就喜欢了，走了你就不会去追？”左右田拍着——单从力度上讲或许用“捶”更加合适——日向的肩膀，恨铁不成钢一般教育道，“日向！是男人就要勇于追求！喜欢就喜欢！爱上就爱上！追她啊！去到她的身边！大声告诉她！‘我爱你’！！！”

结合人称来看，这话肯定不是对自己说的。

第无数次倾听左右田激情讲述他十余年来的血泪暗恋史，日向已经从会被左右田的粉红滤镜蒙蔽的萌新进化到了很确定那位王女殿下对左右田是半点意思都没有的大师境界。

真是何苦来哉。

但他又不会说出来——左右田的大脑根本不接收此类信号——就只是听着，附和左右田根本不需要回答的“是吧？”“对吧？”之类的问句，不厌其烦。耐心大概是他为数不多的优点之一，也许正是因为这份耐心他的人际关系才不至于太糟糕……

不过这次他有点走神了。

喜欢，爱恋，那种东西，就是像左右田说的那样吗？

“一定要在那个人的身边吗？”

这是完全意料之外的、来自日向的询问。左右田慢了半拍才回答道：“那是当然的吧！如果不能去到索尼娅小姐的身边，我的爱一定会因为得不到她的温情而枯萎……”

日向熟练地无视了第二句：“即使他不愿意？”

“怎么可能！索尼娅小姐肯定也期望着我的出现！想想看！抛弃已经拥有的一切追求可能的爱情！多么罗曼蒂克！索尼娅小姐一定会被我感动的！”

“……”这人不行了。

虽然听起来是很浪漫没错……但显而易见的不适合啊。且不说对方究竟愿不愿意带他一起，他自己也没信心坚持跟着人家到处跑。

日向一直觉得自己相当有自知之明。从小到大他都不是最聪明的最努力的最出色的也不是最愚笨的最散漫的最顽劣的，经历普普通通甚至可能还有点莫名其妙的倒霉，在人际关系中扮演的角色也是普通的中央空调型，最多比其他人更执着些——也可能是更幼稚些，毕竟没多少人直到成年还整天惦记着自己没能实现的幼时梦想——除此之外就抱歉了，完全想不出来还有什么特殊之处。

但没关系，无论如何都没关系，即使再怎么努力也无法得到的事物并非不存在，他日向的愿景也不是那么容易就被磨灭的东西——

——所以能轻易放弃的都不够重要。

比如竞赛的第一名，比如女孩子制服衬衫的第二颗纽扣，又比如一份微妙的、喜欢的心情……

——只是不够重要而已。

「我要走了。」

「不再挽留一下吗？」

「说不定呢？」

哪里有其他的可能性呢，那样的人怎么会停留在原地。即使一开始被岁月静好的气息迷惑，不愿对自己察觉到的异常之处多加思考，在终于被告知了结局时也是不会惊讶的。

那么就离开吧！结束意料之外的同居生活，回归流浪人间的日常，去到远比日向所能想象的世界边缘更加遥远的地方——

既然再也不见，那么这就是他的愿望——

“——喂……喂！日向！”

“啊，抱歉走神了……怎么了？”

左右田的表情很是嫌弃：“你这家伙，难道要临阵脱逃吗？”

“在说什么……”

“就是说啊，你要放弃一伸手就够得着的机会逃跑吗？”

某种无名的愤怒突兀燃烧起来，席卷了日向的大脑。他深吸一口气，竭力让自己冷静一点、温和一点：“并不是你想的那样……”

“那还能是什么样？事实就是你根本没打算付出哪怕一点努力——”

“够了！”

蓦然拔高的声调打断了左右田的指责——当然是指责，日向想。不然还能是什么呢——然后恢复了往常的平静，“我说够了，左右田。别再说了。”

左右田看上去不太好。被打断的呆滞，对日向的异样的疑惑，被粗暴对待的恐慌，被反驳的不甘心，还有……没来得及收敛的高高在上——这大概是最让日向恼火的一点——复杂的情绪交织在一起，微妙的滑稽可笑。

日向看着他这副表情，莫名其妙涌现的愤怒又莫名其妙地平息下去。

说到底我跟他生什么气啊，日向无奈地想。

“左右田。”日向认认真真地叫好友的名字，“这不一样，你能明白吗？”

左右田显然不明白。他张了张嘴却没出声，拿不定主意是要实话实说还是装作明白的样子讨好似乎被他惹毛了的日向，这份纠结直观反映在他的脸上。

日向看懂了他的表情。

有点失望，不过他也没指望左右田能明白就是了，毕竟都只是自己的问题。

左右田，他是当之无愧的天骄，在机械上天赋过人，长相不差性格又单纯热情，向来是同龄人仰望倾慕的对象，遇到的最大挫折大概就是喜欢了一个不喜欢他的女孩子——换言之，生来便拥有成功的才能，当然不会明白为什么要放弃。

而日向从来不具备这样的才能。

“我不是你，他也不是索尼娅。”日向深深地叹了口气，“不一样也没什么奇怪的吧。”

“是、是吗，”左右田看上去心有余悸，“原来如此……不过日向，我还是觉得你应该试试，反正也没什么损失不是……呃。你就当我什么都没说！喝酒！来喝酒！”

他夸张地将手臂高举过头顶来回挥舞，以此引来对方的注意力，免得过于僵硬的表情暴露他的心虚。

惯于察言观色的日向耸了耸肩站起来，小心翼翼地趟过满地小物件去拿冰箱里囤积的罐装啤酒。

“不醉不归？”

“嗯。”

“下个月要有人出差，这事我提前打过招呼，不过人选还没确定，现在HR那边在催了，”课长抖着手里填得满满当当只有“出差人”一栏空缺的出差申请表，目光从一众职员的头顶扫过，“你们中有谁觉得自己可以胜任？”

日向从堆叠成山的蓝色文件夹中抬起视线去看那张申请表。他的动态视力并不足以捕捉到一闪而过的字符，只是直觉那会是很远很远的、他从来没听说过的地方。

很远有多远？比他的想象更远吗？

风景美丽吗？值得追寻吗？

会有流浪的旅者驻足吗？

「日向君是幸运吗？」

……

“我去吧。”日向说，“什么时候出发？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出差也算是找了个折中的理由，很有些试探的意味在里面，要是这次见不到估计日向蜗牛君就缩回壳里再也不出来了  
> 果然还是残念……一切就拜托幸运你了！  
> 但日向单方面的改变还是不够的。且不说是否公平，狛枝这样没有根四处飘零的家伙，如果心底没有一点眷恋，“幸运”不发动，即使日向试着踏出第一步也根本就一点作用都不会有。  
> 如果这次尝试真的成功了，我想是不能只归功于日向。说到底恋爱是相互的，他们都需要改变。可这样两个内心软弱又固执的不行的家伙……真的难

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷是沙雕同居日常结果不知怎么就NE了x  
> 在原来的构想中，日向君会“旅行的话就带我一起去吧”这样要求私奔x但毕竟是成熟的社会人了，说走就走的旅行不太合适吧xxx  
> “以狛枝的幸运来讲他们真的可以再见”  
> 日向并不这么坚信呢。他是见识了狛枝的幸运，不过以他多疑的性格来讲，对这种玄学也就是看看  
> 比起“幸运”，他更怀疑的是自己的能力和耐心，还有狛枝是否真的还想见他  
> 而如果他抱着这样的想法裹足不前——毕竟幸运不是万能的，狛枝不会再回来，日向不离开的话他们就绝无可能再见面  
> 简直命中注定要无疾而终啊这两个人


End file.
